Deals Off.
Deals Off is the eighth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. Nathan and Kimico teamup to watch over a young boy who made a dubious deal with a Demon over giving up his dream of becoming a famous baseball player. Plot. Nathan while jogging spots a baseball game. While watching the kids play, he notices a little boy on the benches looking sad. He then begins to remember when he was younger and the coach use to put him to sit on the benches and father would motivate him that one day the coach will realise his full potential. Nathan begin to smile as he walks away. In the Underworld, Tenta summons Trickslack to go to the Human World and cause a human to have deep sadness because it worth more than 100 human tears. Lord Murakou approves and tells him to hurry with his plans because he's getting tired of being stuck in the Underworld. In the park, Brandon, the little boy Nathan saw earlier, sits alone under a tree looking at his ball. Trickslack sees the boys sadness through a gap in the tree and comes to the boys side. Brandon, at first, gets afraid and gets up to run away, but Trickslack stops him and tells him that he isn't going to her the boy because he's his "fairygod parent". Brandon, at first, do not believe but Trickslack tells the boy that he can grant him his hearts deepest desire but first he must make a deal in order for the wish to work. Meanwhile at the Shiba House, as the Rangers are about to eat their breakfast the Gap Sensor goes off alerting the rangers that a Demon has emerge in the park. As the boy seals his deal with the Demon, the Samurai Rangers shows up and a battle ensues while Brandon runs off. Nathan notices that the boy with the Demon was the same boy he'd seen on the benches during the baseball game. Trickslack begins to "dry out" and retreats back to the Underworld. Back at the Shiba House, Nathan can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to the boy he had seen. He tells Shin about his feeling too which he instantly reacts and tells Nathan and Kimico to find the boy and watch over the boy. Kimico immediately rushes to the kitchen to start cooking dinner because she knows that the mission would be an overnight one. Later one, while walking in the park, Nathan and Kimico spots the boy and follows him back to his house. That night Kimico asks Nathan why is he so protective of the child. Nathan replies that the boy reminded him of himself when he was younger. The kid that was always left out or placed on the sidelines or "benches". Kimico smiles and hands Nathan his dinner as she reaches into the basket to get hers. With one smell of the food, Nathan immediately throws it away and pretends to be eating it. The next morning, Nathan and Kimico gets up in the bushes nearby and spots Brandon going into the forest. They follow his only to realise that he was going to meet Trickslack. As they hide behind a tree, Brandon gives the Demon his baseball equippment and tells him that he's giving up his dream and asks him if he can have his wish to have his father back home from the war. Nathan and Kimico quickly realise the Demons deception and goes to aid the boy. Trickslack spots the rangers as Brandon tells them to go away. Kimico tells Brandon that Trickslack is tricking him, that he wouldn't grant him is wish. Brandon says it's all a lie but Trickslack tells him that the Rangers were correct, that he wasn't to grant him any wishes because he wasn't a fairy but a Demon. Brandon immediately runs towards the Rangers straight into Kimico's arms. Nathan confronts the Demon and tells him that he was wrong for tricking Brandon into giving up his dream. Trickslack begins to laugh as Kimico tells Brandon to run away. As Brandon runs away, the Rangers morph and go into battle with the Demon. Shortly after, the other Samurai Rangers comes to their teammates aid and attacks Trickslack. Trickslack then summons the Scrappers who attacks the Rangers who summons for their Samurai Weapons. Trickslack, Samurai Blue and Pink engage in serious combat with the Rangers defeating him. Trickslack immediately revives and grows into a Mega Demon. Samurai Blue and Pink summons their Folding Zord as Trickslack blasts at them. Samurai Blue uses his Dragon Folding Zord's "dragon breath" attack to knock the Demon to the ground. The other Folding Zords arrive and Samurai Red forms the Samurai Megazord. Trickslack manages to overpower the machine and knocks the Megazords Katana out from its hand. Nathan then uses the Dragon Folding Zord to jump into the air as the Turtle Folding Zord unattach from the Megazord to use its "Turtle Spin" attack which knocks the Mega Demon's weapon out from his hand. The Rangers then use their elemental powers to charge the Katana to use the Samurai Megazords "Samurai, Final Strike" finisher. Trickslack is defeated. The next day, the Rangers show up at Brandon's game. As Brandon sits on the benches, Nathan uses a Hologram Symbol to project the boy's father which appears in at the side of the boy. The boy's father wishes his son all the best and tells him to never give up on his dream. As the holigram disappears, the coach calls for Brandon to go up to play. The Samurai Rangers cheer on for Brandon as he goes up to hit the ball. Brandon and Nathan's eyes come in contact as they both smile to each other. Kimico turns to Nathan and says that he did good. Cast. Major Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Brandon *???? as Coach *???? as Brandon's Dad *???? as Trickslack Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes